Don't Forget My Love
by BTRfanMegan
Summary: James's love from Minnesota returns. One shot. My very first one, so it probably sucks!


Don't Forget My Love

~6 years earlier~

"_I'm sorry, Megan. I don't want to go either but maybe this is meant to be. I mean you've always known how I wanted to be famous! Here's my chance!" James exclaimed. _

_He was holding his girlfriend's hand. His face fell when she didn't say anything in return._

"_Megs, what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. "Aren't you happy for me?"_

"_Of course I'm happy for you. Why wouldn't I be?" She said, quietly. _

_She paused for a moment, thinking about what to say next. _

"_James, this has always been your dream. You're going to get famous and you're going to forget about me. I mean, there are going to be Cali girls there, famous girls. You'll forget about me." Megan stated._

"_I could never forget about you!" James exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry, James." Megan looked away from him. "I know you can go on without me."_

_Megan kissed him for what she thought was the last time and turned and walked away. _

_She was afraid to turn around. She was afraid for him to see her tears._

~Present Day; James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos are 22; Megan is 21~

James looked out the window. He hated thinking about life in Minnesota sometimes, especially now since he had a horrible girlfriend.

She spent all his money and she only cared about making herself famous.

"Are you thinking about Megan again?" Kendall asked, looking up from the air hockey game he was playing.

"Maybe…" James trailed off in thought about her once more.

"Dude, you're still in love with her?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Wow, Carlos, where have you been the past six years?" Logan asked. "He practically thinks about her everyday."

"I do not," James scoffed.

"You say her name every time you're asleep. James, how is that not love?" Kendall asked him.

"I don't know, okay! She's probably happily married or engaged and successful! I'm not going to hurt her again. Besides, I'm with Ciara now."

"Clara is a-" Kendall started to say.

"Kendall!" James glared at him.

"You don't even love her! Why can't you just say good-bye?" Logan pointed out.

"I don't know…"

Kendall grabbed James's phone and dialed Ciara's number.

"Now say good-bye to her!" Kendall demanded.

"Hello?" Ciara's voice asked on the other line.

"Do it!" Logan and Carlos said in unison.

"Ciara, it's over. Good-bye," James said, quickly.

Kendall hung up and grinned. "Doesn't that feel better?" He asked James.

"Y-yeah… I guess I do." James said, happily.

"Now if only Megan were here." Logan said.

"Yeah, if only." James agreed.

Megan looked at the passport in her hand. She was finally going to LA, to make it big time. She got a main part in ABC's newest reality show.

She had had steady boyfriends and one even asked her to marry him. But Megan thought she needed time to think, and she learned that she just didn't love him.

"Plane 124 to LA, please board now." A voice said over the intercom.

Megan took a deep breath and headed for the plane. No one would miss her. She never socialized with anyone since her friends left for LA. Her family all moved away. They wanted Megan to come, but she never did. She always hoped that maybe, just maybe, the boys would come back.

Megan got off the plane five hours later. She rented a car and headed off for the Diamond Gem Apartments. It was affordable and it was supposed to be pretty nice.

Megan pulled into the parking lot and glance around. She got the key to her apartment and headed to the elevators to get to floor 5.

"5C, 5D, 5E, 5F! Here it is," Megan said as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

While she was unlocking the door, four boys came out of their apartment (NOTE: BTR moved out of the Palmwoods since they're older.)

"James, seriously just call-" The blonde haired boy stopped and stared at Megan.

Megan just glanced away and hurried into her apartment.

Could it? She thought. No. It couldn't be the guys. Never in a million years would they be at the same spot I was.

Megan shook of that thought and started to unpack.

"Kendall? Kendall? Are you okay?" Carlos asked, waving his hadn in front of Kendall's face.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Logan added.

"I-I think I just did." Kendall stuttered.

"You saw a ghost?" Carlos asked, confused.

"No, dummy, he's means it figuratively." Logan said, slapping Carlos in the back of the head.

"I think I saw Megan." Kendall said, still staring at the door.

"What? Kendall? You're crazy!" James said. "She would never be _here_."

"James, stranger things have happened." Kendall said. "I think we should go talk to her."

Kendall started to walk over to the door but James grabbed his arm. "No!"

"Why not?" Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Because, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me- I mean us!" James said, quickly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kendall slid out of James's grip and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Megan answered.

"Megan, hi. It's me, Kendall. Remember? From Minnesota?" Kendall asked.

"So it was you guys." Megan looked past Kendall's shoulder at the other guys. She then smiled. "Come on in."

Who knew how long they talked for? But it was nice. The guys had so man stories to tell, and Megan alike.

They did keep out some minor details though, like James and Ciara, and Megan being proposed to.

"Well, I got to go… feed my cat!" Kendall said, running towards the door.

"You don't have a cat!" James said.

"Well… then I'm going to go buy one! Bye!" He rushed out the door.

"And I have a… dentist appointment!" Logan said, following after Kendall.

"At 8:44 at night?" Megan asked.

"Yeah!"

Carlos looked around and then said 'Oh!'

"I've got to go buy some corndogs!" He ran out the room shouting 'Wait for me!'

"That's kind of obvious." Megan laughed. "They wanted us two alone."

"Y-yeah," James said, nervously.

"Are you nervous to be alone with me?" She asked.

"Uh… no. What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're glancing around nervously… and are you sweating?" Megan pointed out.

"Okay! Maybe I am nervous! But that's only because I love you." James blurted out.

Megan looked at him. "Y-you love me?"

"Yes, I always have. Since we were 16." James said, growing red. "I understand, you don't feel the same way."

"No! James! I do feel the same way! I realize that now! I love you too!"

"You really do?" James asked.

Megan only nodded. Then she moved over to sit by him.

James cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her passionately.

Oh, how James missed that.

"I want to take you somewhere." James said, grabbing Megan's hand.

"Sure," She smiled. "Where to?"

"It's a surprise, I'll be right back." James rushed over to his apartment to get something.

A few minutes later, James and Megan were walking down the beach, hand-in-hand.

James sat her down in the sand and the waves were washing over their toes.

"I love you, Megan." He whispered.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"James? W-what is that?" Megan asked, nervously.

James opened the tiny box. In the box was a beautiful ring.

"Megan, will you marry me?"

"You want me to marry you?" Megan asked in disbelief.

James simply said, "Yes."

"How did you get the ring so fast?" Megan questioned.

"I've had it for awhile. I was always hoping to go back to Minnesota or that you would come here… and look, you did. Now I don't want to let you go again." James smiled, kissing her cheek.

"My answer is yes." Megan smiled.

They leaned in and they both kissed.

This would be only once in their lifetime together.

**I am sure this was a very crappy one shot. It was my first time. I hope you guys all liked it though. Please review; I want to know what you guys thought! :D**

~Megan


End file.
